Good Girl, Bad Girl
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Lilly is the rebellious bad girl of the school and Miley is the classic good girl. When they start to hang out more they discover a few things about one another. Liley! Rating may go up eventually.
1. The Miracle Meet

**Summary:**** Lilly is the bad girl of the school and Miley is the classic good girl. When they start to hang out more they discover a few things about one another. Liley! **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic.**

**Warning:**** This fic contains lesbian content, coarse language, and the rating may possibly go up in later chapters. **

**A/N:**** This story is extremely AU and Miley is not Hannah Montanna in this fic. **

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 1: The Miracle Meet**

_**Lilly**_

_My name is Lilly Truscott and I'm 17 years old. I'm what you call, "The Bad Ass" of the school. I don't take any shit from anybody, no matter who you are. I got muscle to back up my cockiness and I ain't afraid to kick someones ass no matter who they are. I'm a lesbian and am not afraid to admit it, if anyones got a problem with that, well lets just say they better not. _

_My home life ain't the greatest, my parents are always drunk or on drugs, they are abusive to me and are neglectful to me. Hell one time they even locked me in a cellar for three days without food or water. That pretty much explains why I act the way I do, self destruction is my middle name, you name any drug or drink and I can happily say I've done it. Pretty much I'm your ideal problem child..._

Screams and shouts could be heard a mile away from the old beat up house on the corner. The house was in horrible condition, windows were cracked, some had no glass left. The paint was wearing off and chipping off, the wood on the house was old and cracked.

The yard was a horrible wreck, it looked like a miniature junk yard. The grass was a sickly shade of yellow with patches of dirt poking through in random patches. In front of the house was a broken white fence, the paint was wearing off and chipping off on that too. This house was the home of Lilly Truscott.

As the screaming and shouting continued to rattle through the cool night air, breaking the silence of the night, the front door of the house was slowly opened and a tall figure quietly slipped out of the house. Wearing only a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black hoody the figure simply walked away from the house, the only sign that the figure was even walking was the sound of their boots connecting to the ground and the chain hanging at their side lightly hitting their body.

This figure was indeed Lilly Truscott. As she slowly walked down the street the sounds of her parents screaming was becoming less and less. Once out of the house she was finally able to hear herself think and breathe.

She walked and walked till she stopped in front of an old alley way. The ground was damp and cold and covered in garbage. She looked around with no emotion showing on her tanned face. She spotted a cardboard box just large enough for her to curl up in and keep warm. Setting up the box against the cold brick wall, she crouched down to the ground and crawled in, then curled up in a ball and used her arm as a pillow attempting to get some much needed sleep.

_**Miley**_

_My name is Miley Stewart and I'm 16 years old. I'm what you call, "The Good Girl" of the school. I get strait A's, I'm popular, I have money, and my boyfriend, Jake Ryan is the quarterback of the football team. I live my dad, Robbie Ray Stewart and sadly my mom passed away when I was younger. I have an older brother and his name is Jackson. I'm pretty much your ideal good girl. _

The harsh sound of a beeping alarm broke the pleasant dreams that Miley Stewart was having.

She moaned as she pressed the snooze button on the dreaded alarm clock and closed her eyes again to return to her peaceful dream but was interrupted by her brother barging in and shouting, "Wakey wakey Miles!" Sometimes she really hated her brother for being a morning person.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She shouted while sitting up and turning off her alarm clock so it wouldn't go off later on. As soon as she sat up Jackson left the room for her to get dressed. "Sometimes I hate that boy." She mumbled while walking inside her huge closet full of clothes, shoes, jewelry, and other fashionable accessories.

"Hmm, what to wear, what to wear." She pondered while tapping her finger on her chin. "Ah ha!" She grabbed a pink skirt, baby blue top, and a pair of flip flops.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

"Miles breakfast is ready!" Robbie Ray called from downstairs while setting a plate of pancakes down on the counter. Miley rushed down the stairs with her purse in hand, "Thank you daddy!" He smiled and got himself plate and grimaced as he watched Jackson scarf down his plate.

"Let it be known I have a son that's a human garbage disposal." Jackson shrugged and continued to scarf down his food. Miley also watched and pushed her plate forward. "I think I'll go ahead and go, I'm not all that hungry." Her dad nodded understanding and put the pancakes on Jackson's plate watching in amazement as he stuffed them in his mouth.

"Alright, I'm walking to school today so I'm going to leave a little earlier today, see you guys later!" Miley somewhat shouted while walking out the door. "Bye." Came the simple reply from both father and son.

Miley pulled her Ipod out of her purse and turned it on letting various kinds of pop music fill her ears. As she walked down her driveway and started a steady pace to the school, she waved at the few neighbors that were out and said a cheery, "Good morning" to them.

While walking towards a bus stop she noticed a tall figure lounged lazily on the bench smoking a cigarette. That figure was the one and only Lilly Truscott. Miley somewhat knew her, they were classmates after all, at least for a few hours of the day. She had heard many rumors about this tough girl one of which included Lilly killing a man with her thumb but she highly doubted that one. Only once had she actually witnessed Lilly in a fight and she realized just how strong the blond haired girl was. Another rumor she had heard was that Lilly was a lesbian and she wasn't too sure about that one, it could be true but she didn't trust rumors.

As she walked closer towards Lilly she could clearly see exhaustion on her face. Miley couldn't help but look over the blond's appearance. The obvious and classic rebel look and it did match her personality perfectly.

Lilly Truscott looked up at the brown haired girl approaching her and realized it was the popular girl Miley Stewart. She took a hit off her cigarette and frowned as she noticed Miley staring at her, seemingly sizing her up. 'What the hell could she possibly be looking at?' Lilly wondered as she watched the brunette with cautious eyes.

"Hi Lilly." Miley greeted sitting next to her. "Hi Miley." Lilly responded only it sounding more like a question. "Um, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked while taking another hit off the cancer stick.

"I was walking to school and noticed you sitting here by yourself and wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with me?" Miley asked smiling despite the cigarette resting in the blond's hand.

"Um, sure why not." Lilly answered grabbing the hoodie that was lying next to her. Miley smiled and rose off the bench at the same time as Lilly.

As they both walked a semi-comfortable silence was between them despite not knowing what to say. Before either knew it they were at the school. Miley spotted her group of friends and waved to them. Lilly also spotted them and silently left Miley's side wandering off towards the back of the school. Miley turned around about to ask Lilly a question but found her no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" She asked aloud while looking around. She frowned but sighed and walked over to her group of friends.

_**~To be continued~**_

**A/N: I have gone through and re-edited this chapter, hopefully I caught them all. I have decided to edit this entire story so be sure re-read!**


	2. The Secret Glance

**Summary: Lilly is the bad girl of the school and Miley is the classic good girl. When they start to hang out more they discover a few things about one another. Liley! **

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but the idea of this fic.**

**Warning:** **This fic contains lesbian content, coarse language, and the rating may possibly go up in later chapters. **

**A/N:** **This story is extremely AU and Miley is not Hannah Montanna in this fic. **

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 2: The Secret Glances**

Lilly let out a relaxed sigh as she sat at an empty table in her biology class. She was the first one in the classroom and she enjoyed the silence. It was calming and let her clear her mind. The teacher, Mrs. Avery, didn't mind letting her in early at all in fact she enjoyed the silent company. Lilly was just happy she had a quiet place to stay for a few minutes. One thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was Miley Stewart, ever since their walk to school merely 10 minutes ago she hadn't been able to get her mind off of her.

"Ahem, Lilly?" Mrs. Avery quietly cleared her throat, knowing the young rebel was zoning out.

"Yeah?" Lilly questioned while snapping out of her haze.

"Would you mind watching the classroom for me? I have some paperwork that I need to fax to my husband." Mrs. Avery asked while holding a manila in her hand.

"Sure, no problem." Came the blond's answer as she leaned back in her chair.

After Mrs. Avery left the room, Lilly's thoughts immediately refocused on Miley Stewart.

'She is beautiful.' She thought to herself while resting her feet on the top of the table and her arms behind her head. 'Lilly you need to stop thinking these things, she's dating Jake fucking Ryan for crying out loud! Besides she as strait as a line.' Lilly continued to think to herself until she noticed the one person she was thinking about entering the room, Miley.

"There you are Lilly. I was looking all over for you, where'd you go?" Lilly pushed herself forward causing the chair she was sitting on to slam on the ground but before she could answer Miley's question, the brunette fired off another one. "I was going to have you meet my friends." Lilly rolled her eyes at the mention of Miley's friends.

"I really didn't want to meet your so called "friends" Miley." Lilly answered while producing finger quotations around friends. Miley was confused about Lilly's attitude but wasn't surprised, she had heard about the blonds horrible temper. Not wanting to get on her bad side Miley quickly changed the subject.

"Want to study for the test we have in about ten minutes?" Lilly looked confused beyond all belief and for some odd reason Miley found it adorable.

"We have a test today?" Miley nodded her head, "Yes, on chapter 10," Lilly shrugged her shoulders as if rolling the test's burden off her shoulders. "I'll help you study then." Lilly stated and Miley smiled before grabbing her review sheet off her desk and sitting next to Lilly.

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

Miley smiled as she watched Lilly read off another question. She knew she shouldn't think that Lilly was absolutely adorable but she couldn't help it. She admired how much strength Lilly had and how tomboyish she was. Dressed as a rebel Lilly looked, dare she say, _hot_. 'Come on Miley stop it, you have a boyfriend.' Just as she was thinking about him, Jake walked into the classroom with a frown on his face.

"Miley! There you are!" Jake shouted while throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey Jake, Lilly and I were studying." Miley smiled trying to ignore the death glare he gave Lilly. Lilly had noticed it though and clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Babe, it's cool that your trying to make friends with the _lesbian_ but me and you need some 'me and you time'." Miley cringed at Jake's harsh referral to Lilly and was about to scold him about it until Lilly lost control of herself lunged at the quarterback, tackling him to the ground and punching his face wildly.

Shock had Miley frozen in place until Jake's groans of pain snapped her out of it.

"Lilly stop!" Miley shouted attempting to pull her off Jake but it was no use, Lilly was far too strong. The quarterback covered his head with his arms and curled up into a ball trying to protect himself as Lilly produced blow after blow.

Miley had tried once again to get Lilly off of Jake by wrapping her arms around Lilly's stomach and pulling as hard as she possibly could. Finally, she managed to pull the raging blond successfully off of Jake but in the process knocked them both over with Lilly's head in her lap.

Jake took the presented opportunity, quickly got up and punched Lilly has hard as he could in her stomach satisfied when he heard her groan. He then pulled her up off of Miley and slammed her onto the top of the table and continuously grabbed her head slamming it onto the table.

"Fucking dyke!" Jake shouted before he pushed her off the table. Lilly landed on the ground hard but quickly got up despite the constant throbbing in her head. "Both of you stop!" Miley shouted while standing in between them with her arms firmly pressed against their chests, holding them back from killing each other.

Both fighters breathed heavily as they listened to Miley's demand. Jake with his face bloodied up and already bruising, left the room while limping and shouted over his shoulder, "We're done Miley!"

Miley couldn't believe what was happening, her boyfriend just got in a fight with a girl and dumped her. Plus she was having strange feelings towards that very same girl. "Are you ok?" Was all that Miley could think to ask while looking Lilly over for any injuries.

Lilly nodded despite the throbbing pain in her head and stomach. "Good luck on your test." Lilly grumbled before leaving the room. Miley sat down and rubbed her temples, 'I can't believe what just happened! Jake just dumped me and I don't feel the least bit sad, and I think I'm starting to have feelings for Lilly! What else could possibly go wrong?' She pondered while closing her eyes.

_**Lunch Hour...**_

Lilly groaned as she sat down at an empty lunch table. Her stomach was already bruised and her headache had somehow managed to stay with her. She had a very large bump on her head from where it connected with the table thanks to Jake but other than that she was fine. Her stomach growled with hunger and she looked over to see where the lunch lady was. Luckily, she was no where in sight so she quickly got up and stole an empty tray from the tray rack and got herself some food. Little did she know that Miley had seen her little stunt with a smile on her face.

As Lilly continued to steal random things of food Miley snuck up behind her, "Hey Lilly." Lilly jumped a little but quickly regained her composure. "Hi Miley." Lilly lightly blushed at being caught by the brunette haired girl.

"You really shouldn't steal things." Miley stated while grabbing a pudding cup behind Lilly. Lilly shrugged her shoulders and continued to grab food. "You really shouldn't being telling me what I can and can't do." Miley grinned and followed Lilly over to the empty table she previously sat at.

Lilly looked over at the girl in front of her, curiosity obvious in her eyes. "How come you're hanging out with me all of a sudden?" Miley shrugged her shoulders and responded with a question of her own. "Why do you steal your lunch?" Lilly grinned and started to eat. Miley followed suit and ate her own all the while stealing glances the the blond eating across from her.

_**~To be continued~**_

**A/N:** **Chapter two is now re-edited. Hopefully I caught all the grammar mistakes, if not, I apologize. I never really was good at English class. **


	3. Rescue Her

**Again thank you so very very much for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 3: Rescue Her**

Lilly groaned as she did another sit up. It was P.E. class and she wasn't really looking forward to doing anything today. Any other day she loved this class but today she hated it mainly because of the huge bruise Jake had left when he punched her in the stomach earlier. Rumors had already spread around the school about her and Miley, and about Jake. One rumor was that she was forcing Miley to date her, another rumor was that she had turned Miley lesbian and they were now dating. Lilly understood why the rumors would start, both her and Miley had been hanging out but only one day which was today. The rumor about Jake was the only one that was actually true. Lilly had beaten the crap out of Jake, Jake got his ass handed to him by a girl. Lilly loved that one. She wasn't too sure how Miley felt about these rumors, hell she didn't even know if Miley had even heard them.

Lilly lied on the floor as the rest of the class did sit ups, she just couldn't do anymore. "Truscott what's wrong? You're usually pumped up about this class." The teacher asked while standing next to her. "Just not feeling too good." Lilly answered. "Alright well go to the nurse right now, I know your not faking it." Lilly nodded and left for the nurse's office. 'Maybe I can get some painkillers from her.' Lilly thought as she changed out of her gym clothes and into her trademark baggy jeans, tank top, boots, and chain. As soon as she stepped out of the locker room she was greeted with the sight of Jake Ryan trying to force Miley to kiss him. Without thinking she grabbed her hoodie and wrapped it around his neck pulling him off her and choking him. Miley had been crying but refused to scream when Jake was on her.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Lilly screamed as she continued to choke him. He pulled at the hoodie trying to relieve some of the pressure off his neck but was unsuccessful. He then pulled a pen out of his pocket and stabbed Lilly in the leg. She groaned and loosened her grip on the hoodie just enough for Jake to break free. Miley could only stare as Lilly and Jake fought, she was in too much shock and fear. Lilly pulled the pen out of her leg groaning as she did so. Jake got up to his feet and punched Lilly in the head. Her vision faltered for a minute giving Jake enough time to knock her to the ground and sit on her stomach pinning her arms at her sides and choke her. Miley continued to stare but was brought back to reality by Lilly's voice. "Miley...run..." Her words were barely a whisper but Miley could hear them clear as day. Miley did as she was told but ran towards the gym to get the teacher.

"You thought you could steal her away from me did you?" Jake growled through gritted teeth. 'Fucking idiot, you broke up with her!' Lilly screamed in her mind. She wiggled around trying to get free and finally managed to get enough momentum going to roll him off her. She quickly got to her feet while taking in gulps of much needed air. "You broke up with her you fucking idiot!" Lilly shouted holding her throat with her hand. Jake lunged at her but Lilly quickly moved and brought her arm out successfully hitting him in the throat knocking him down coughing like a mad man.

"Truscott and Ryan knock it off!" The teacher shouted while making his way down the hallway with Miley behind him still looking spooked. Lilly took a step back letting the teacher, Mr. Garrison look after Jake. Lilly made her way over to Miley looking her over to see if she was hurt. "Where did he hurt you at?" Lilly asked while inspecting the bright red mark on Miley's neck. She brushed Miley's hair out of the way lightly touching her neck. "Just there, and my wrists." Miley answered blushing at both the closeness and touch Lilly had. Lilly gently grasped her wrists and looked them over satisfied that Miley didn't flinch indicating that they weren't broken. "If anything I think they'll just bruise." Miley nodded and tried to calm the butterflies that were in her stomach. Lilly lightly smiled as she watching Miley continue to blush. She let go of her wrists and turned her attention back to Mr. Garrison and Jake.

"Well you managed to knock him out Truscott. Office now. Miley you need to go also, I'll be there in a minute." Both girls nodded at his stern order and slowly made their way down. Miley walked closely next to Lilly, enjoying the warmth that her body gave off. Lilly didn't mind at all, in fact it was sooting in an odd way. "I never did thank you, for what you did, so thank you." Miley quietly stated while putting her hands in her pockets. Lilly couldn't help but smile. "It was nothing." Miley stopped them both by putting her hand on Lilly's arm. "No it wasn't nothing, you stopped him from raping me. That means a lot, it means so much that there aren't enough words to describe just how much." Lilly blushed and looked down at her boots. No one had ever thanked her like that and she just wasn't too sure how to respond.

Miley smiled at Lilly's shyness and lifted her head up by placing a finger underneath her chin. " I mean it Lilly, thank you." Lilly stared into Miley's eyes taking in their beauty and the truthfulness in her words. "Your welcome." Lilly mumbled not very comfortable with her words. All Miley could was smile but that smile quickly turned into a frown as she noticed the newly forming bruise around Lilly's neck. "God, you need to get to the nurse. You were stabbed and strangled for crying out loud!" Miley inquired looking her over. "I'll go as soon as we're done in the office, you don't need to get into trouble." Lilly sternly replied before starting to walk towards the office. 'Lilly you're just too stubborn for your own good.' Miley thought as she followed her to the office.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Well there's chapter 3, I might redo it later cause it doesn't really feel like my best. Actually how about I make a little poll type thing. If you think I should redo or not redo say so in your review. I'll let you guys have some control of this story for now! So leave your reviews!


	4. Meet The Hero

**Looks like chapter 3 is here to stay! So enjoy chapter 4 and don't forget to review!**

**A/N: I'm reposting this because I found some grammical errors and they were bugging the crap outta me! There's a few sentences that needed a word in it and down towards the end of the chapter I found this: **"She's about the same height as me, brown hair, blue eyes, skinny but anorexic skinny, like just perfect skinny, um, she's a popular girl, and her name is Miley Stewart." **I fixed the underlined part to **"skinny but not anorexic skinny" **So yeah you can easily see that mistake. Anyway I fixed it and any other mistakes, my bad. **

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 4: Meet The Hero**

Miley flinched as she heard the shouting match taking place inside the principle's office. She was afraid to look in there and see what was taking place. Lilly actually didn't start the shouting, Principle Wilkins actually did. Miley looked over to the secretary who just finished a phone call and somewhat smiled. "Miley Stewart, I thought I'd never see you in trouble." The secretary said to start up a conversation. "I'm not, well at least I don't think I am. It's a long story." Miley responded. The secretary smiled, "I've got nothing but time." Miley smiled and nodded. "Ok, well long story short Jake Ryan was kind of attempting to rape me I guess you could say but Lilly stopped him by beating the crap out of him and knocking him out, and then both Lilly and I were sent down here after I got Mr.Garrison to stop the fight." The secretary's mouth was agape surprised at the story. "Well let me get Mr.Wilkins so he doesn't expel Lilly or get killed by her so he can hear this." Miley nodded and watched as she walked into the principle's office.

The secretary walked into the office unnoticed by both Lilly and Mr.Wilkins. "Excuse me Mr.Wilkins!" The secretary shouted trying to stop them from arguing. "What!?" He shouted while looking over to her. "I think you should hear Miley Stewart's version of what happened before expelling Lilly here." Lilly held her middle finger up to Mr. Wilkins before walking out with the secretary behind her. "Lilly you know you're going to be suspended for that little act you just did, don't you?" The secretary asked. Lilly nodded, "Yeah, it was worth it though." Miley stood up and walked into Mr.Wilkins office to explain everything.

Lilly plopped down onto a chair and put her feet up on the counter ignoring the glare she received from the secretary. 'Two fights in one day, falling for a girl in one day, and realizing I'm an idiot in one hour. Such a wonderful fucking day.' She thought to herself waiting for Miley to come out of the office. She picked at the pack of cigarettes in her pocket desperately wanting one.

After waiting for ten minutes Lilly was starting to get restless. She wanted to know if Miley was in trouble and if she herself was expelled. Miley walked out of the office with frown on her face. She sat next to Lilly and sighed. "Mr. Wilkins wants to talk to you again. He told me you were getting suspended and Jake would be expelled." Lilly smirked at the news and got up grumbling as her leg started to throb. Miley watched as Lilly somewhat limped into the office.

"Lillian sit down." Mr. Wilkins ordered almost glaring at her. "It's Lilly." She growled sitting down while plopping her feet up on his desk, just as she had done a few minutes before. Mr. Wilkins' face grew red with anger at the silent action. "Put your feet down now." Lilly smirked at put her feet down on the ground with a loud thud. "I'm sorry to say that you are suspended for two days for fighting, I'll ignore the course of action you decided to take earlier." Lilly rolled her eyes, he didn't sound the least bit sorry. "I'll be calling your parents to inform them of your suspension and then you are to leave school grounds immediately. You know the drill." Lilly nodded and watched as he tried to call her parents. After a number of rings he gave up. Lilly smirked, "You should know by now that they will never answer the phone." He knew it was true, he could never get a hold of her parents. "Very well, you are dismissed now." Lilly swiftly got up and left. Mr. Wilkins rubbed his temples and groaned. "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me."

Lilly closed the door behind her somewhat loudly causing both Miley and the secretary to jump. "Well how did it go?" Miley asked standing up in front of her. "I'm suspended for two days." Miley's jaw hit the floor. "What!? After saving me they're going to suspend you!?" Lilly shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to walk out the door but was stopped by Miley's hand on her wrist. "You need to see the nurse now." Lilly shook her head, "I'm supposed to leave the school immediately or I'll be in even more trouble." Miley smiled, "I don't think you can get into anymore trouble." Lilly grinned, "Trust me, I can." Miley's smile grew and she followed Lilly out the door.

"I should get going. So I'll see you around." Lilly muttered unsure of how to say good bye. She didn't know if Miley would ever talk to her again, after all Miley was popular and she wasn't. Miley was light and she was darkness. "Um, would you like to come over to my house after school? My dad wants to meet the hero that saved me." Miley blushed and looked down at the ground finding her shoes very interesting. Lilly smiled, 'I got a small chance with her!' She shouted in her mind. "Yeah sure, I'll meet you out front and we can walk there." Miley smiled with the blush still on her face. "Great! I'll meet you out front then." Miley hugged her tightly leaving Lilly shocked. "Ok." She mumbled watching as Miley walked away with a light skip.

As soon as Lilly was out of the building she quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Thank you god!" She shouted while taking a drag off it. At the moment she didn't care if anyone was watching her, she needed a cigarette. When her nerves were calmed she walked off down the street towards a party store to get something to eat. Lunch was not too long ago but she was always hungry. Wounds forgotten she practically jogged inside the store. "Hey Jeff, grabbing some food." She greeted as soon as she opened the door. Jeff was a strong man, definitely not a guy to mess with in an alley. "Lilly, grab whatever, it's on the house." Lilly grabbed a sub out of the fridge and a pop. "What you been up to?" Jeff asked taking a sip of his own pop. "Got into two fights today, both involving the same guy and about the same girl. Got suspended for two days and get to meet the girl's dad." Jeff laughed at her story and slapped her on the back. "Meeting the parents already? So tell me about the girl." Jeff may be a muscle head but he was as sensitive as a girl. "She's about the same height as me, brown hair, blue eyes, skinny but not anorexic skinny, like just perfect skinny, um, she's a popular girl and her name's Miley Stewart."

Jeff's eyes widened at the name. "Miley Stewart?" Lilly nodded, confusion evident on her face. "Yeah, do you know her?" Jeff nodded and grabbed a newspaper from two days ago. "She's the girl who does everything for the community, comes up with fund raiser ideas, organizes shit for the park, she's pretty much a "do-gooder"." He answered showing her Miley's picture in the paper. "Holy shit." Was all that Lilly could say. "You two have absolutely nothing in common. But you know what they say opposites attract." Lilly continued to look at the paper.

**3:30 PM Outside the School**

Lilly lit up a cigarette as she waited for Miley outside the school where she said she would be. She had actually been waiting there for a half hour having nothing better to do. "Lilly!" She looked up in time to see Miley jogging over towards her with books in hand. "Hey." Lilly greeted blowing smoke away from Miley. "Ready to go?" She asked ignoring the small frown she had received from Miley. "Yeah."

They walked in a comfortable silence just like this morning. "Hey Lilly can I ask you a question?" Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." Miley looked over to her trying to see her face. "Why do you smoke?" Lilly had to think on that one. Truth was she didn't really know why. "I don't really know, bad habit I guess. Don't pick up on it." Miley smiled. "I know I won't. If you know it's bad than why do you do it?" Lilly looked over to Miley and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really have a reason to quit." Miley frowned, "It kills you slowly, isn't that a good enough reason to quit?" Lilly's eyes darkened for a moment with grief. 'If you've got a reason to live.' She thought. "Yeah but I rather think of the now and not the future." Miley nodded confused by the saddened expression but chose to leave it alone.

"What's your family like?" Lilly asked watching Miley carefully. "Well I have a brother his name is Jackson. He's just what a brother should be, annoying but lovable. My dad's a great dad. He writes songs for singers and stuff like that. He just a great guy. My mom passed away when I was younger in a car crash though, she was the best mom in the world." Miley wiped away a tear with her thumb but quickly recovered. "Oh, I'm sorry." Lilly looked down at the ground, feeling guilty for bringing up a sensitive subject. "Thank you. What about your family? What are they like?" Lilly contemplated her answer, not really sure what to say. 'Abusive bastards but I can't tell her that, she'll freak and never talk to me again.' Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "What your average family is." Miley questioned Lilly's answer but didn't want to anger her so she ignored it.

"We're here." Miley stated walking up the walkway. Lilly stared in amazement at the size of the house. She'd never been inside a house this huge and nice. "Wow." As soon as she spotted what was in the driveway she nearly fainted. A red 2007 Shelby Mustang GT500. "Oh my god! How could you afford this! Do you know what that is!?" Miley shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face because of Lilly's reaction. "That's a 2007 Shelby Mustang GT500! That's the most powerful factory built Ford Mustang in history!" Lilly walked over to the car and almost drooled over it. "I take it you love cars?" Lilly nodded and inspected the car from head to toe. "That's actually my brother's car, I think you and him will get along nicely." Miley giggled as she continued to watch Lilly inspect the car.

"Miles there you are!" Robbie Ray greeted excitedly as he walked out the door. He hugged his daughter tightly. "My little girl! I thought I wouldn't see you again after the incident today! Speaking of which, where is my hero?" Miley pointed over towards the driveway and Robbie Ray chuckled at the site of Lilly drooling over his son's car. "I take it you like it?" Robbie Ray questioned as stood next to her. Lilly quickly stood up strait, she knew when to show respect. "Yes sir, I'm Lilly Truscott." Lilly held her hand out and shook his hand roughly to show that she also did want some respect. Robbie Ray smiled. "Well I'm Robbie Ray, nice to meet the hero who saved my daughter." Lilly blushed, "It was nothing sir." Miley smiled at the interaction. 'She's acting like she's meeting my dad before a first date. Stop thinking like that!' She snapped out of her rambling thoughts and approached the two. Both were talking about Jackson's car.

"I'm impressed that you know so much about cars." Lilly grinned, "Cars are my life." Robbie Ray smiled and ruffled her hair, "Looks like we got a mechanic on our hands Miles!." Miley smiled and stood next to Lilly. 'I think this girl has stolen my heart!' Miley thought smiling as both Lilly and Robbie Ray continued to talk about cars.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Well there's chapter 4 reposted and edited, hopefully there's no more mistakes. I'll try and catch the grammer mistakes better. If you love me or at least the story you can leave a review again!


	5. Early Friendship, Late Thunderstorm

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot to me! On to chapter 5!**

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 5: Easy Friendship, Late Thunderstorm**

Robbie Ray smiled to himself as he watched his little girl and his hero sit on the couch and talk. He knew he would forever be thankful that Lilly saved his little girl from that monster Jake and he actually hoped Lilly was going to be in his daughter's for quite a while. He knew that Lilly was definantly a person to keep around despite her bad ass persona. When he had first met her she gave respect but at the same time wanted some, and that's what he loved about her the most. Plus any girl that could knock out a quarter back was pretty damn impressive in his book. If their was one thing that Robbie Ray knew, it was that he could trust Lilly Truscott.

"Ok, what's your favorite band?" Miley asked in between giggles. Lilly put her fist under her chin and made a humming sound. "I gotta say Three Days Grace. What's yours?" Lilly asked leaning back into the couch. "I'll tell you but first you have to promise not to laugh." Miley answered trying to keep a strait face but failing miserably. "Promise." Miley took a deep breath and finally let it out, "Hillary Duff." Lilly kept a strait face for as long as she could but broke out into a laugh. Her laugh must have been contagious because Miley soon joined her. After calming down Lilly looked up at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already six. "Man, I need to get going." Miley looked disappointed for a moment but covered it up by quickly asking, "Would you like to stay for dinner? My dad's making steak with mashed potatoes, corn, and dinner rolls." Lilly chuckled but kindly declined.

"As good as that sounds I really need to get going, I have work in a half hour." Miley once again looked disappointed. "Ok, why don't you give me your phone number and I'll give you mine?" Lilly pulled out her phone and took a picture of Miley before putting the number in it. Miley did the same and walked Lilly to the door. "I can walk you to school tomorrow morning if you want?" Lilly asked blushing lightly. Miley smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, come by here around 7:45?" Lilly nodded her head and said her good byes to both Miley and Robbie Ray. "See ya Miley, bye Mr.Stewart." Both Stewart's said bye and watched as Lilly left. Robbie Ray chuckled to himself as he watched Miley walk into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Miley likey?" She nodded and dreamily replied, "Miley likey."

Lilly cursed under her breath as she unloaded the delivery truck for the furniture store. Both her leg and stomach were killing her and moving big boxes full of furniture didn't help at all. But she dealt with it, she was paid 50 bucks under the table for unloading the truck and she was happy with that. She was lucky she had Jeff to hook her up with the job otherwise she'd be working at McDonald's. With the last box of furniture out of the truck and in the store she collected her money and closed the truck up before letting the driver know she was done.

It was now 7:30 and she was ready for a long night's sleep. Her body ached and she was just exhausted. Her house was about a mile and half away and she dreaded the walk home. 'At least it's nice out.' She thought looking up at the sunset, taking in the beautiful shades of orange and red. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket it and lit it. Smoke filled the air in front of her and trailed behind her as she walked through it. Her house started to come into view and she grimly stared at it. Compared to Miley's house, it looked abandoned. 'What am I gonna do if Miley wants to see my house?' She decided to leave her question unanswered and just kept walking till she reached her front porch. No screaming could be heard from the house and she didn't want to go in. Knowing that if she went inside she would either get screamed at or hit and she wasn't really up for either of them.

She traveled into the backyard and went into the old garage that looked like it was about to cave in. Her dad never used it, hell she didn't even think he knew it existed. Inside was a bench that once belonged to a van, but was now used as a couch and bed. A cooler was filled with ice, beer, pop, and food. A TV sat on top of an old toolbox and a working garden hose hung on the wall with the knob next to it to use as a way to bathe with a box full of shampoo and soap. It did look like a dump but she liked it and used it as a second home.

Kicking off her boots, she plopped down onto the car bench and turned on the TV with a remote. Her favorite movie, Smokey and the Bandit was on so she decided to kick back and open a can of beer and chips. An hour into the movie her eyes started to droop and eventually closed.

Miley sighed contently as she lied on her stuffed animal covered bed. She felt like she was in heaven, or close to it. 'Lilly may be a big baddy but she's actually pretty funny and kind. I wonder why she is all big and bad all the time.' Miley's thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar of thunder. The thunder was loud enough to make the house shake somewhat. As the thunder clashed Miley jumped, she didn't like thunderstorms not at all. Most of her friends didn't understand why she hated and feared them. Her dad and Jackson didn't know she was terrified of thunderstorms and she didn't want them to know. Knowing Lilly would understand her she quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lilly's number.

A tired and muffled voice answered the phone. "Miley?" Miley smiled at the cuteness of the voice. "Yeah it's me, listen could you talk to me for a while? I really don't like thunderstorms and I want someone to talk to." Miley patiently waited for Lilly's answer. "Yeah, of course. What don't you like about them?" Miley bit her lip but chose to answer. "The night my mom died, there was a thunderstorm and she was driving and she was hit by a truck..." Miley's voice died off and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry, is it alright if I come over?" Miley was surprised at the request. "No, it's storming out and I don't want you outside to come here." She could here Lilly move around on her phone. "No I'm coming over. I don't want you to be alone right now. I have to get off the phone for a few minutes but I'll be right over. Ok?" Miley smiled and nodded. "Ok." She could hear Lilly's relieved sigh before she said good bye. "I'll see you in a few." With that Miley hung up her phone and cuddled under her blankets for some comfort.

Lilly quickly pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket. She was in a hurry and wanted to get to Miley as quickly as possible. During their conversation on the phone she didn't know where the boldness came from to invite herself over came from but she was happy Miley said yes. She quickly left the garage and started running in the pouring rain. Lighting and thunder boomed together and her only thoughts were of Miley. Her house wasn't too far away but it was far enough to let her get soaked. As cold and soaked to the bone as she was, she didn't stop running till she reached the front porch of Miley's home. She repeatedly knocked on the door for a good two minutes but gave up and ran towards the backyard looking for Miley's room.

The rain made it hard for her to see but when she finally spotted a Hillary Duff poster she knew it was Miley's room. She looked around for a way to get up and spotted a gutter that lead to the roof next to Miley's window. She hoped it would stay attached to the house before climbing up it. She slipped a few times because of the water but she made her way up to roof. Carefully walking across the roof she finally made it to Miley's window and gently knocked so she wouldn't scare her.

Miley jumped at the sound of knocking and screamed out, "Lilly!" She ran over to the window and opened taking Lilly's hand to help her in. She was dripping wet and shaking lightly from the cold but Miley was amazed when she asked about her. "Are you alright? I came to the front door but no one answered." Miley could only nod as looked Lilly up and down. "How did you get on the roof?" Lilly smiled sheepishly before answering, "The gutter." Miley simply chuckled before getting a towel for Lilly. "Here, take your coat off." Lilly did as she was told and handed Miley the soaking wet jacket. "I'm gonna get you some of Jackson's clothes so you can warm up." Before Lilly could respond Miley took off towards her brothers room.

Lilly looked around the room amazed all the pink things and all the stuffed animals. She took her boots off and set them aside before continuing to look around. She spotted a picture of what looked like Miley's mother. She carefully picked it up and stared at it. She couldn't believe the resemblance the two had. Hearing the click of the door opening she carefully set the framed picture down. Miley stood next to her with clothes in hand and looked down at the picture also. "That's my mom." Lilly nodded and glanced over at Miley. "She's a beautiful woman, it's amazing how much you two look alike." Miley smiled and handed Lilly the clothes. "You can change in there." Miley said pointing towards her bathroom. Lilly mumbled her thanks and quietly walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Lilly stepped out dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Miley was already snuggled into her bed and quickly patted the space next to her signaling for Lilly to join her. Lilly did as she was told and cautiously got into the bed not wanting to cause discomfort to Miley. They laid side by side until a thunderous boom broke the silence between them. Miley quickly rolled over and hugged Lilly's arm tightly. 'Wow she really is scared.' Lilly thought while rolling over onto her side and wrapping her arms around Miley protectively. "It's ok." She mumbled into Miley's hair rubbing her hand up and down her back. Miley continued to cling to Lilly's arm but not as tightly. "Sorry." She mumbled blushing from embarrassment. Miley buried her head into Lilly's neck causing Lilly to blush but she still held her. Miley soon fell asleep in Lilly's arms and for the first time both girls fell into a peaceful slumber.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Since it's taking me longer to update I'm trying to make the chapters longer. If there's any grammar mistakes my bad. All that's left to say is leave a review!


	6. Crazy But Not Stupid

**Thank you all for the fabulous reviews! Keep them coming please!**

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 6: Crazy But Not Stupid**

Miley slowly opened her eyes praying that last night wasn't a dream. She could feel a pair of strong arms around her waist and smiled. 'It wasn't a dream.' She thought happily while snuggling into Lilly's warm body. She could hear Lilly's deep breathing and guessed that she was still asleep. She took the chance to gaze up at the girl that saved her and whom she was starting to fall in love with. Her eyes stayed fixed on the dark bruise around the blonde's neck and she felt guilty for the bruise being caused by her. Her gaze shifted up towards Lilly's face and she smiled at how peaceful Lilly looked when she slept. The smile on her face quickly faded as she noticed a very faint scar on Lilly's cheek. It was barely even noticeable but it was still there. 'It looks like a...chain?' Miley thought as she moved around slightly to get a better look. There was no doubt in her mind that the scar was the exact shape as a thick chain.

Lilly started to move around lightly and Miley knew that she was waking up. Lilly pulled her arms back from around Miley and rolled on her stomach pulling the pillow under her head. Miley could only quietly giggle and watch as Lilly fell asleep again. She looked over to her alarm clock and turned it off so Lilly wouldn't wake up. She cautiously rolled out of bed and got dressed in her bathroom smiling the entire time.

After brushing her teeth and hair she quietly left her room only to be surprised by Jackson standing in front of her with a worried expression on his face. "Miles I know who's in that room and you need to get her out before dad wakes up. She may be dad's "hero" but he'll still be pissed about it and kick her out." Miley bit her lip and nodded in agreement. "Right, I'll get her up so we can get her out." Just as she said those words both of them heard their father get out of bed. "Oh no." They both whispered, "Miles, go back in your room get her up and out while I stall dad." Miley quickly went back into her room but was surprised to see Lilly already up and getting dressed. She blushed as Lilly's upper body was exposed to her. She wanted to look away but simply couldn't, she was in awe of Lilly's athletic body despite the bruises. She wanted to reach out and touch her skin but reminded herself that her dad was awake. As soon as Lilly pulled her head through her shirt she quickly turned around finally noticing Miley's stare.

"We have to get you out right now." Lilly nodded trying to be quiet while she pulled on her boots. When they were on she grabbed her jacket and was about to head towards the window but turned around. "I'll be waiting outside to walk you to school." She quickly went out the window not giving Miley a chance to disagree with her method. As she gently walked down the roof towards the gutter she quickly stopped when she saw Robbie Ray's arm in the window. She rested her back against the wall behind her and glanced at the gutter that was no longer their. 'Damn it! It fell off!' She looked around hoping to find another way down and smiled when she saw a pool in the neighbors yard that was at least 10-15 feet away. Miley watched as Lilly stopped on the roof. Her heart beating rapidly. 'Please God, do not let Lilly get caught.' She silently prayed.

Lilly waited for Robbie Ray to leave the room before getting ready to jump off the roof and into the pool. Miley saw this and instantly called out to her. "Lilly you can't make that!" She tried to be quiet so her dad wouldn't hear her. "Watch me." Lilly answered before charging off the roof at full speed. Miley put her hand over her mouth and stared as she watched Lilly fly through the air.

With a loud splash Lilly landed in the pool with at least five feet of clearance. The water was freezing cold and it shocked her beyond all belief but she quickly swam out and jumped the fence that led to the sidewalk. She shivered as she tried to warm her body up by jogging in place. She tossed her jacket on the ground and rubbed her arms for some much needed warmth. With shaking hands she pulled her wallet and cell phone out of her pocket to see how much damage was done to them. The phone was completely dead now and her wallet would dry.

Miley quickly ran out of her room and downstairs but was stopped by Jackson. "Where's Lilly?" He asked worry clearly present in his eyes. "She ran off the roof and into the neighbors pool." Jackson's jaw dropped. "And now I would like to check on her so keep dad busy." Jackson nodded and watched as Miley jogged out of the house. As soon as Miley caught site of Lilly she ran to her as fast she could. "Are you crazy!? You could've died right there!" Miley shouted while her eyes rested on Lilly's tank top that hugged her body like a second skin. Lilly didn't notice since she was trying to wring out the water from her jacket. "Crazy, yes. I wouldn't have died, if anything it would've been a broken leg or something like that." Miley couldn't believe the tomboy standing in front of her. "Please don't do anything like that again, I'd hate to loose you." Miley almost whispered wrapping her arms around herself. Lilly dropped her coat and was about to wrap her arms around Miley but stopped knowing that she'd get Miley's clothes all wet.

Miley noticed Lilly's action and threw herself into Lilly's arms not caring that she would get wet. "I know we've only been friends for like a day but it feels like I've known you forever. That's why I don't want to loose you." Miley mumbled into Lilly's shoulder. Lilly let the other girls words sink in. Miley was different from any other she dated or was friends with and truth be told, she didn't want to loose her either. "Ok, I'll make a deal with you. In your presence I will not do anything crazy, stupid, or idiotic things." Miley smiled but shook her head. "No, you do not do anything crazy, stupid, or idiotic at all." She looked into Lilly's eyes hoping that she would agree. "Can I promise I'll try?" Miley could only laugh and Lilly took that as a yes.

Neither wanted to pull back from their embrace but they both knew it had to end. Lilly pulled away first and shyly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well now that your all wet I think you should change clothes." Miley looked down at her clothes and nodded. "I'll wait right here so your dad doesn't get suspicious." Miley nodded her head and started jogging back to her house unaware of Lilly's stare. "Hey wait!" Lilly shouted stopping Miley in her tracks. "Grab the paper and if your dad asks about your clothes say a car passed by in the puddle getting you soaked!" Miley gave two thumbs up and grabbed the paper before running inside.

As Lilly waited outside she noticed a cop car coming down the road strait towards her. She felt like she needed to run from it but refrained from doing so. When the cop pulled up next to her she walked up to the passenger side door and rest her arms on the door since the officer rolled down the window. "Officer Mike how are you doing?" Lilly calmly asked the mustached officer. "I'm doing fine, from the looks of it you aren't. Care to tell me what you're doing out here at 7:30 in the morning completely drenched?" Lilly smoothly answered, "I'm walking my friend Miley to school and some asshole drives by here in the huge puddle getting me completely soaked!" Officer Mike looked carefully at Lilly and didn't buy her story. "I don't believe you." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Well you can't arrest me because you have no evidence that I was doing anything wrong, not that I'm lying or anything." Officer Mike scoffed and got out of the car. "Truscott you've gotten into so much trouble over the past years and I can arrest you for something. In fact I think I need to do a search on you for drugs. So up against the wall." Lilly gritted her teeth. "You can't do that! You have nothing that indicates that I have drugs on me or am doing drugs!" Officer Mike shoved Lilly against the wall and performed the search. Lilly smirked when he came up with nothing. "You best watch your back Truscott, I've my eye on you." With that he left leaving Lilly glaring at the retreating car.

Miley stepped out of her house as the police car drove passed. She was surprised that her dad fell for Lilly's idea and definitely needed to thank her. Now that she was in dry clothes and had her backpack she felt ready for school. Lilly was walking up to the house with jacket slung over her shoulder. "You ready?" She asked while looking Miley up and down with a small grin on her face. Miley's face instantly turned a shade of red as she noticed Lilly's appreciative gaze. She smiled to herself and quickly calmed down. "Yeah!" She answered walking up next to Lilly and linking their arms. Lilly blushed and kept her hands in her pockets as they started their walk.

Their walk was in comfortable silence as was their last walk but both girls loved every minute of it. Lilly was happy that she didn't have her cigarette craving yet and was even happier that she had gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in ages. As they approached the school their arms staid linked and they ignored the stares from the other students. At first Miley was nervous she didn't know if she should let go of Lilly's arm or continue to hold it with her own. She decided to keep them linked together and ignored the stares. "Carpet muncher!" A girl shouted while approaching them. She directed it at Lilly. Lilly let go of Miley's arm and stood in front of the girl towering over her. "I'd rather be a carpet muncher than a cock sucking tramp with STD's. Now if you don't want me to pound your face in I suggest you leave both Miley and me alone." The girl who once had confidence was now a scared little girl. Miley was nervous about the confrontation but relaxed when the girl left without another word.

"Miley, if you don't want to hang out with me anymore because of all the rumors that are going to spread I'll understand." Miley smiled sadly and cupped Lilly's cheek. "I'm not leaving you just because a bunch of fake rumors. I'm standing by your side no matter what." Both Miley and Lilly smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. About last night, if you need me for anything, I'm here." Miley smiled and hugged Lilly tightly. "Thank you." The bell rang for first hour and Miley pulled back. "Walk me home after school?" Miley asked with a knowing smile. "Of course." Lilly smiled back watching as Miley left waving at her. "See you then." Lilly whispered before walking away.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Well there's chapter 6, again sorry if their are any grammar mistakes. Leave a review please!


	7. Punishment Trials

**Oh my god thank you all for the super duper amount of reviews!!! They really help me out and give me inspiration to get my ass in gear and write. Just a little heads up here, the beginning of this chapter starts out as a flashback and will be kind of dark but the chapter lightens up in the end. Enjoy!**

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 7: Punishment Trials**

_Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw nothing but darkness. Her hands shook and her mind played tricks on her as she listened to the dark. Pitch black with no way out and no way of telling when she would be let out. The fealing of insanity was already coursing through her veins as she breathed heavily. "Please let me out!" Her torturous screams filled with terror would be enough to make Jack the Ripper cry but her screams fell on deaf ears. No one could hear her. _

_With shaking hands she threw them over her ears to desperatly try and block the voices from in her head. "No! No! No!" Again her desperate screams fell on deaf ears. The only thing that blocked her from her freedom was a steel cellar door. With a strangled cry she charged the door and threw herself against it again and again but with no prevail. The door remained shut. She fell to cold hard ground and curled up in a ball tightening every muscle in her body to keep herself from thinking. _

_In the pitch black of darkness she slowly lost her sanity..._

_She could hear nothing but her rapidly beating heart and the pounding in her head. Deafening silence. "Let me out...Please..." She whispered to no one. It felt like a demon's hand was squeezing the air out of her lungs and constricting her heart. She was having a panic attack._

Lilly opened her eyes frantically and took gulps of air. Her heart pounded in her chest and she picked herself up off the old couch in her living room. She ran her hands through her hair let out a sigh of relief. 'You're ok Lilly, you're not in the cellar. You're fine.' She thought trying to calm herself. In the doorway stood her father holding a beer can in one hand and a large kitchen knife in the other. "Where's mom?" She asked through gritted teeth. She wasn't affraid of her father anymore. She grew out of that a long time ago.

"She's at the store." He slurred while taking a drink from his beer. "Get out of my house." He slurred again while taking a shaky step towards her. Lilly stood her ground readying herself for what her father might do. "Did you hear me you little tart? Get out." He shoved her with the hand holding the beer spilling all over her. "Now look what you made me do! You're a worthless you piece of shit!" He shouted angrily and shoved her even harder knocking her back a little. She still held her ground though, not saying a word. "Kid if you know what's best for you, leave." He said plopping himself down on his chair as if the anger was sucked out of him. Lilly walked out of the house and let out an anger filled scream.

After she screamed she picked up a fist size rock and threw it through the living room window, satisfied when she heard her father scream in anger. "That's right you mother fucker, come out and fight like a man." Lilly whispered waiting for the front door to open. "Out here, you can't get away with anything, people will see and that's what your scared of." She whispered getting her mind mentally ready for the fight to come.

The front door slammed open and out her drunken father came. "What the fuck!? You little whore!" Lilly waited for her father to walk down the steps. He staggered down the steps. "Come on! You mother fucker! Come on!" Lilly shouted with her fists raised. "This is what you want isn't it!? Let's go! Come on! Don't tell me your a pussy!" She circled around him like a predator toying with their pray. He lashed out with his fist but Lilly easily moved away from it and rammed her fist into his stomach. With a grunt he fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Is that all you got!? Is that all you got you mother fucker!?" She shouted before punching him in the face.

"How many more times are we going to have to go through this? I kick your ass and you just stagger back into the house like a little bitch with your tail between your legs." Lilly asked putting her hands down. "I can still see the fear in your eyes Lilly. No matter how many times you beat me up like a little teenager, I'll have the whip in my hands, controlling your little ass." He answered before pulling himself up off the ground and staggering back up the steps. "Oh and by the way, nobody cares about what I do to you. They don't care if I beat you like the pig you are or if I scream at you like the whore you are. They could care less about a worthless piece of shit like you. That's why I let this continue outside." With that he went back in the house leaving Lilly outside feeling like she lost the battle. 'That was his plan all along, make me feel like I've won, then snatch it away from me.' Lilly thought while looking down at the ground. "He's still in control." She whispered, defeatedly.

**3:20 Outside of School**

Sweat poured down Lilly's face as she waited on the bench of Miley. It was 85 degrees out and she was burning up. Her tank top was damp with sweat as were her swimming shorts, she was planning on taking Miley to the beach. "God why does it gotta be so hot!" She sighed throwing her head back waiting for the cool breeze to roll across her skin. "Lilly Truscott, long time no see." Lilly grinned at the sound of her old friend's voice. "Oliver Oken." Lilly responded standing up off the bench and giving the rebel looking boy a hug. "Damn, you've gotten buffed up you meat head!" Oliver shouted slapping her on the back. "Someone's gotta keep the nerds, preps, and jocks in place." She answered taking a step back from Oliver. "So how's England doing for you?" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Horrible, I wanna punch somebody everytime I hear them talk. You can't understand what they say and they don't know what good food is." Lilly laughed and plopped back down on the bench waiting for Oliver to do the same.

"What's been going on with you?" Lilly rested her elbows on the back of the bench. "Same old, same old. Except for a Ms. Miley Stewart." Lilly waited for Oliver's excited shout. As expected it came. "No fucking way! You and Miley Stewart? Miley Stewart as in the most popular girl in all of Malibu Miley Stewart?" Lilly chuckled before shaking her head. "No, but we've been hanging out a lot lately, she's different then all the other girls I've dated. I don't know why, but she just is." Lilly answered watching as students of all ages exited the school. "So are you in love with her then?" Oliver asked watching the students also. "I don't know and it's scary cause we've only known each other for like a day or so but it feels like I've known her forever." Oliver's eyes widened. "Are you sure you just don't want to get in her pants?" Lilly glared at him. "Of course not! She's different, she gives people like us a chance." Lilly answered looking down at the ground. Oliver understood her. And that's what Lilly liked about him, they were alike in a lot of ways. Both grew up from broken homes.

"You and I are like brother and sister, I know what your feeling, trust me I do." Oliver stated looking over his shoulder to Lilly. "We always did everything together, hell we even got the shit beat out us together." Oliver chuckled lightly at his own joke. "Unfortunatly only one of us could escape." Lilly answered. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he heard his name being called. "Lilly, it was nice seeing you again, but I think this is going to be the last time we ever do. Your like my little sister and it hurts everytime I see you because I left you in this hell." Lilly smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad I met you in this life time Ollie." Oliver nodded and let go of Lilly. "Till the next life time?" He asked holding out his fist. "Till the next life time." Lilly agreed lightly punching his fist. She watched as Oliver got into his car and drove off never taking her eyes off it till she could no longer see it. "Till the next life time Oliver." She whispered looking down at the ground.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley shouted walking up to her and standing in front of her. Lilly smiled but she still felt numb from Oliver's leaving. "What's wrong?" Miley asked sitting next to her and taking her hand. "Nothing, it's just really hot out." Miley knew Lilly was lying but descided to not press any further on the subject. "Want to go to the beach?" Lilly asked hoping to change the subject. "Yeah, we just need to stop at my house so I can change. Do you need to go by your house?" Miley asked hoping she needed to, she wanted to see Lilly's house since she didn't know that much about her family. "Um, no I'm good." Lilly answered noticing the disappointed look on Miley's face. She had to ignore it though for Miley's sake. 'If we went to my house right now, there's no telling what dad would to her.' Lilly thought getting up off the bench. "Let's go." Miley also got up and grunted as she pulled her backpack up on her shoulder. Lilly smirked and took the bag off Miley's shoulder. "I'll take it." Before Miley could protest Lilly had the backpack on her shoulder and started walking. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder waiting for Miley's footsteps. Miley jogged up next to her and once again linked their arms together like they were in the morning.

As they approached Miley's house they noticed Robbie Ray on a latter fixing the gutter that Lilly had climbed up. "Hey girls, the strangest thing happened this morning, the gutter fell off and the neighbor is saying that someone jumped in his pool. It's the strangest thing I swear." Miley and Lilly could only grin. "Hey dad can I go to the beach with Lilly?" Robbie Ray looked down at Lilly smiling. "Sure, as long as Lilly keeps the guys away from you." Lilly smiled, "Don't worry I will." Miley smiled and looked back up at her dad. "Thanks! See you later!" With that both girls ran inside the house to get out of the scorching heat.

Once inside Miley's room, Miley descided to have a little fun with Lilly. "I'm not sure which bakinni I should wear, so I was thinking you could choose one for me?" Miley asked with an inoccent face. Lilly nodded her head trying to hide her grin. "I'll be right back." Miley said while going into her bathroom with a few bakinni tops and bottoms. Once out of sight Lilly mouthed the words, "Thank you God" While putting her hands together.

Miley stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a purple bakinni. She had her hair down and put lip gloss on her lips. Lilly could only stare with her mouth slightly open. She was in heaven but quickly regained her composure. 'Two can play at this game.' She thought while standing up and circling around Miley, letting her arms barely graze Miley's skin. "I think I should see the other ones and then tell you which one I like the most." She whispered into Miley's ear, grinning as Miley shivered. "Ok." Was all Miley could say before going back into the bathroom. Lilly smiled to herself as she watched Miley walk.

Miley walked out of the bathroom with a pair of short shorts on and a spaghetti strap shirt. Lilly was confused now, she thought she was going to see a bakinni. Miley smiled to herself, "I'll show you at the beach what I'm wearing." She whispered into Lilly's ear causing her to smile. Oh yes they both knew now that they liked each other.

As they walked towards the beach Lilly noticed the smile that wouldn't leave Miley's face. She wondered if she was the cause of that beautiful smile. Lilly could smell the water as soon as they arrived and she wondered if she should make her move on Miley. But the only thing from stopping her, was her home life. She was concerned for Miley's safety, in the back of her mind she could see her father doing something harmful to Miley. She had to weigh out the consequences of having Miley as girlfriend before the benefits of having her. Sure Miley would make her happy but was her happiness worth risking Miley's safety? No. But what were the chances of her dad finding out that she was dating Miley? Very slim. What would the chance be of Miley finding out about the abuse that went on? Very likely. She had to make a choice and the only choice she had was to keep Miley safe even if it ment her not being happy.

"This looks like a good spot!" Lilly was broken out of her train of thought. "Yeah, great spot." She mumbled helping Miley set out the blanket and towels. "Want to swim?" Lilly asked looking out at the calm water. Miley rubbed her toes in the sand before shyly answering. "I can't really swim..." Her face was as red as a tomato and Lilly lightly smiled. "Come on, I'll help you." Miley's embaressment vanished slightly. "Really?" She asked expecting Lilly to brake out laughing. "Yeah, let's go. You gotta learn somewhere along the line." Miley smiled but that smile instantly turned into a smirk. "Let's get started, but first I need to change into my bathing suit." Lilly grinned and patiently watched as Miley slowly removed her shorts that covered her bakinni bottom and top that covered the top half of the bakinni. Lilly's eyes stayed glued to Miley's body as it was slowly revealed to her.

A knowing grin was on Miley's face as she removed her top. She made sure she looked in Lilly's eyes to see what was there lust was deffinetly showing its colors. A mixture of sorrow and anger lingered in her blue eyes and Miley wanted to know what the cause was for that sorrow and anger.

Once the top was removed a red bakinni top and bottom was revealed. Lilly's mouth went dry as her mouth was slightly agape. She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful girl in front of her. Lilly's eyes followed Miley's body movement as she made her way seductively over to her. Miley slid her finger up Lilly's stomach and chest before reaching her chin and forcing Lilly to close her mouth. "I take it you like?" Miley whispered into her ear leaving almost no distance between them. Lilly could only squeak out, "Yeah." Miley smiled before stepping back and taking Lilly's hand. "Time for me to learn how to swim!." She shouted dragging Lilly into the water.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Well how'd you like it? I liked it. Spelling isn't the greatest, spell checker on the site isn't working for me and on my computer I only have notepad and wordpad so I personally don't have a spell checker or grammar checker. Again thank you all for the tons of reviews, I think this chapter has had the most reviews so far. Anyway leave a review for me!


	8. Vengeance With Love

**Oh my god I love you people! I got at least 15 reviews for chapter 7! That makes me so happy and giddy! A extra special thanks to Dark Fox Angel 13 for being so caring! Now onto chapter 8!**

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 8: Vengeance With Love**

Miley smiled as the wet sand touched her feet. The water was not to cold nor to hot, it was perfect. The sounds of kids splashing water and screaming were drowned out since all she could really focus on was Lilly's hand in hers guiding her out to the deeper water. "Hey Lilly, can I ask you a question?" Miley asked while looking up at her. Lilly looked at her and smiled, "Sure." Miley stopped walking forcing Lilly to turn and face her. "Where did you get that scar?" Miley asked while cupping the cheek that held the scar. She ran her thumb gently across the chain markings and sadly smiled when Lilly lent in to the touch.

"I got into a fight with this guy, I can't remember his name. We were in some alley and I didn't know it at the time but he had some back up with him, and I was alone. We started fighting and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground and he had a his foot on my neck forcing me look at the building wall and he whipped me across the face with this thick chain he had." Lilly closed her eyes and sighed. "The blow was so hard that it knocked me out. When I woke up I was at the hospital with stitches on my face and unfortunately the scar staid in the shape of the chain. The only good thing that happened was I got to have a hot ass nurse take care of me." Lilly said grinning as she recalled the nurse.

Miley shook her head at Lilly's reference to the nurse. "When did this happen?" She asked tracing the scar with finger. "About a year ago." Lilly answered grasping Miley's hand which was tracing the scar. "We're gonna go into deeper water ok?" Lilly warned as she led the way to the deeper water. Miley was too engrossed in her thoughts to hear her so she just followed Lilly. When the water reached a bit above her waist she started to panic a little. "I don't think we need to go any farther." Miley said tightening her grasp on Lilly's hand. Not wanting Miley to get anymore panicked, Lilly immediately stopped. "This is as far as we'll go then." Miley nodded her hand took a deep calming breath. "Did you want to go back a little bit so we're not that far out?" Lilly asked with her eyes full of concern. "How about we do this another time? Let's just walk around or something." Miley asked shaking slightly. "Yeah, of course." Lilly answered leading them back to shore.

Miley smiled as her feet came in contact with dry sand. "Dry land!" She chirped happily while falling to her knees and grabbing a fistful of sand and letting it fall through her fingers. Lilly smiled at Miley's antics and let a chuckle escape her. Miley looked up at her and smiled, "How about we get something to eat?" She suggested while getting up on her feet. Lilly's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Miley could only giggle. "Race you to Rico's!" Miley shouted before taking off not giving Lilly a chance to reply. "That's cheating!" Lilly shouted before running after Miley staring at her behind occasionally.

Miley jumped up and down when she reached Rico's before Lilly. "I beat you Lilly!" Lilly, who was a few steps behind Miley, grinned before touching the counter. "No you didn't, you had to touch the counter top." Miley stopped jumping up and down. "You can't change the rules! That's cheating!" Miley whined sitting next to Lilly. "Coming from the girl who cheated in the beginning." Miley smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of her neck. "Good point." Lilly smirked and pulled Miley into her lap, startling her. "Aw is little Miley embarrassed of doing something wrong?" Lilly asked as if she were talking to a baby. Miley smiled seductively before wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck. "Maybe your bad ass ways are rubbing off on me." She whispered into her ear while making sure their upper bodies were touching. Lilly blushed and almost started panting. Miley held a knowing smile on her face as she noticed Lilly's irregular breathing. To keep the teasing going, Miley let her hands gently massage the back of Lilly's neck. Lilly leaned her head down to give Miley more room to her neck and let out a moan every few seconds or so.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Both girls looked up at the harsh voice of Jake Ryan. He was still bruised from his and Lilly's last fight and7 he still had a burning grudge against the blonde. "What's it look like fuck face." Lilly answered angrily while wrapping her arms around Miley's waist protectively. Jake scowled at the show of affection. Miley didn't know what to do, she was scared of Jake but with Lilly's arms around her she felt like he wouldn't hurt her. She knew Lilly would knock his brains out if he tried anything. "Aren't you suppose to be in jail or something?" Lilly asked not breaking eye contact with him. He smirked and boldly took a seat next them. "I got off with barely a slap on the wrist. It's nice having money isn't it? Oh wait your so poor you can't even afford McDonald's." Lilly faked a laugh, "It's nice working for my money, that just shows I'm not pussy and don't have to ask mommy and daddy for everything. You're so fucking pathetic, I'm more of a man than you are!" It was Jake's turn to laugh. "You'll never be more than the lesbian freak, I'm more than a man, I'm a fucking god." Lilly shook her head at his cockiness, "Alright all mighty fucking god, how come I can get more women then you can in a week? If your such a fucking man how come you got your ass kicked by a girl? A "lesbian freak" might I add." Jake shoved himself away from the stool he was sitting on and looked as if he was going to slap Lilly but stopped himself. He let a grin fall on his face. "See you around Miley."

Miley's face fell as she heard his words. Lilly could sense Miley's fear and squeezed her tightly. "I won't let him come near you. I promise." Miley nodded as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She buried her head into Lilly's neck and continued to cry. Lilly held her and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. In that moment she knew what she had to do, but she had to think of how she was going to do it though.

She was snapped out her thoughts by Miley shifting in her lap. Miley still had her head buried in Lilly's neck but her crying had stopped, she still wanted to be held in Lilly's safe embrace. "Thank you Lilly." Lilly was surprised at this, she pulled back slightly, just enough to look Miley in the eye. "You don't need to thank me, I care about you and no one is going to hurt the people I care about." Lilly stated gently caressing Miley's cheek with her fingertips. She could feel Miley lean into her touch and she smiled. "How about we go to my house? I can cook us something there without having to worry too much." Miley suggested while letting her fingers graze Lilly's back. "As long as the food doesn't take too long to cook." Miley smiled and felt the strong urge to kiss her but had to ignore it. "It won't take too long." Lilly smiled and let Miley get off her, instantly missing the warmth of her body. "We have to grab our stuff first." Miley reminded Lilly before she walked off. "Oh, right." Both girls traveled back to their things and packed them up.

"Cool air!" Lilly shouted as she followed Miley into the house. "Thank god we have an air conditioner!" Miley said while setting their stuff by the door. Lilly plopped down onto the couch and ran her hands over her face. Miley, who standing behind her, decided to pounce on her without any warning. Lilly who was shocked at first, quickly recovered and managed to pull Miley over the couch and onto her back. Lilly hovered a few inches above her with a soft smile on her face. Miley blushed at how close their bodies were, she could feel Lilly's body heat radiate off of her.

Both were too wrapped up in each other to notice Jackson grabbing a baseball bat and quietly approaching them. Lilly made the first move, she leaned down and Miley met her half way in an innocent kiss. A few seconds after their lips met Jackson whacked Lilly upside the head. Not too hard but hard enough to leave a huge bump. Lilly was knocked off the couch, ending their kiss. "Jackson!" Miley shouted while going strait to Lilly's side. She was holding the side of her head and looked dizzy as hell. "Why the hell did you do that!?" Miley shouted at him before holding the side of Lilly's head to her chest. Jackson looked confused, "Wasn't she forcing herself on you?" Miley shook her head, "No you idiot! Look what you did to her!" Lilly looked out of it, she looked like she was high in a way. "She'll be fine." Jackson said walking over to her. "See it's just a small bump." Miley smacked him hard. "Ow! What the hell!?" Jackson shouted holding his arm. "Your lucky Lilly can't even stand right now. Otherwise she'd kill you." Jackson scoffed and headed toward the kitchen to get a bag of ice for her.

"Oh my god Lilly, are you ok?" Miley asked while stroking Lilly's hair. "Yeah." Came Lilly's dazed reply. She still didn't move, she was content with using Miley as a pillow of some sort. "You're a good kisser by the way." Miley whispered into her hear with a small smile. Lilly grinned, "That ain't nothing." Miley's smile grew. When she looked up Jackson was holding a bag of ice out to her. "Thanks." Miley carefully put the bag on Lilly's already swollen head. "Think you can get up?" Miley asked her never letting go of the bag. "Yeah." Lilly slowly got up and sat on the end of the couch. Miley sat next to her and placed the ice bag back on Lilly's head. They cuddled up against each other and turned on the TV. Their plans of food set aside.

End of Chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the chapter being so short and for taking a while to update. I had ACT and MME testing this week so things have tiresome. Leave a review!


	9. Of Loss And Truth Edited

**Chapter reposted, re-edited, and hopefully a little better ^_^.**

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 9: Of Loss and Truth**

Miley let out a small sigh of content as she snuggled into Lilly's chest. The feeling that Lilly's arms around her gave was indescribable. She felt safe and loved all rolled into one. As they lied on the couch together with their limbs intertwined one thing and one thing only entered their minds, peaceful bliss. "Lilly?" Miley asked tilting her head up to gaze into Lilly's enigma blue eyes. "What?" Lilly softly asked looking down to Miley's questioning eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight? I need to be safe and in your arms is where I am the safest." Lilly was startled by the question but was quick recover. She tightened her hold on Miley slightly, "Of course I will." Miley smiled and brought her lips close to Lilly's who closed the distance between them.

"Will you two get a room please?" Jackson called out from the kitchen as he was making a sandwich. Lilly could only smirk and Miley rolled her eyes, "Please do you know how many times I've had to watch you eat a girl's face out here?" Lilly could only chuckle at the two bickering siblings. Miley stuck her tongue out at Jackson who did the same thing. "Hey Miley I need to run home and grab a few things." Lilly interjected while slipping her boots on. "Ok, did you want me to come with you?" Miley asked hoping that Lilly would say yes so she could meet her parents. "No you don't need to I'll just be ten minutes tops." Lilly answered knowing that if she let Miley come over to her house she could possibly get hurt with her parents unpredictable behavior. "Ok, see you when you get back." Miley answered trying not to sound disappointed. Lilly either chose to ignore it or didn't catch it. "I'll be back soon." Lilly mumbled before leaning down for short kiss good bye. Miley smiled and lightly kissed her. "Bye." Jackson, who was watching the scene unfold in the kitchen pretended to gag. "Gross ass romance loving sister." He mumbled.

Lilly smiled as she exited the Stewart's residence. She felt like she was on cloud nine and floating in heaven. 'Miley Stewart.' She thought with smile, 'How in the world did I get lucky enough to have her?' She silently asked while looking up to the darkening sky. Her thoughts were interrupted by the site of her parents loading a few suitcases into their old and rusted Chrysler New Yorker. She jogged up to them with a questioning look on her face but they ignored her and backed out of the driveway before speeding down the street. She stared as they disappeared from her sight and a sudden realization swept over her like a morning breeze. She ran into the house and into her parents room only to find dresser draws open and emptied from top to bottom. The closet was empty and bed was stripped bare. She ran into the living room that was a garbage utopia and noticed that the all the coats were gone from the hallway closet. 'The kitchen.' She thought before running into the dirty kitchen. She spotted a note that was horribly scribbled on the back of a torn apart cereal box.

_Lilly,_

_your father and I are going to Vegas to start over. You've got a job so the house is yours. _

That was all that the note said.

A feeling of abandonment flowed through Lilly's veins. Sure her parents were abusive and neglectful and she hated them but the feeling of being a useless piece of property that could be left behind hit her hard like a bullet to the heart. She re-read the note several times to make sure it was real. "How could they..." She whispered as tears threatened to fall, she held them in not wanting to appear weak even in an empty house. "How could they!?" She boomed as she pounded her fist onto the counter. She was like a angered lion now as she slammed both fists onto the counter top making everything on top of it jump as if in fear. In one swift motion she brought her arm across the counter sending everything to ground.

Her anger had yet to subside. She needed to hit something, hear something break under her. "Everything seemed like it was going to be ok for minute and then it was snatched away from me!" She shouted hitting the refrigerator hard. She needed to calm down and she knew it, she needed to look on the bright side of things. Her parents were no longer to abuse her, use her as a punching bag. She had a house that she could fix up and do whatever to. She had a girlfriend..."Miley..." She whispered as her thoughts drifted to her. "What the hell am I going to hell her? I'm probably better off telling her the truth before this relationship goes any farther." She decided before leaving the house to go back to Miley's. She didn't bother to bring a change of clothes, she figured Miley wouldn't want her there anymore.

Every step Lilly took felt like she was walking closer and closer to her grave. Her boots seemed like they were making an echo down the empty street as she walked. 'Do you know what you're about to give up?' A voice inside her head asked. 'Yes, I'd rather be honest with her then have a relationship already based on a lie.' She answered back. 'You'd give up the one thing that you've always wanted for her?' The voice asked knowing what the answer would be. 'Yes.' Lilly silently answered. 'You're a problem child, a troublemaker, you get into trouble every second of the day what makes you think she'll want you after hearing your parents are abusive and left you behind?' Lilly didn't answer, truth be told she didn't want to think about that. 'No answer huh?' The voice stated. 'Shut the fuck up.' Lilly answered back hotly. With that she could no longer argue with herself.

When Miley's house came into view Lilly's stomach lurched. She was nervous and scared like a dog going to vet to get its nuts chopped off. She noticed that Mr. Stewart's car was parked in the driveway audibly gulped. 'What's he gonna think?' She asked herself. 'Probably kick my ass out.' She answered herself. Walking up the driveway was when her stomach lurched again. 'Come on Lilly! You're supposed to be this big bad ass chick and your acting like a scared little girl! Suck it up!' She yelled at herself before walking up to the door and knocking. All of a sudden she felt a hard grip on her shoulder, too strong to be Miley's so she jumped away from the touch with her arms raised in a boxer's stance. "Whoa! Easy tiger!" Mr. Stewart shouted while raising his hands up in surrender. Lilly quickly dropped her hands when she realized it was . "Sorry! You just kinda surprised me!" Lilly apologized nervously.

Robbie Ray wanted to frown at Lilly's reaction to his touch but held a smile on his face. "It's ok, go on in." Lilly nodded and headed on in. Ray walked back to his car to grab the last grocery bag the he had forgotten when he saw Lilly. 'That's not a very good sign when a child's first reaction at unexpected physical contact is to fight.' He thought while locking up his car.

Miley jumped up from the couch when she heard the door opening hoping that it would be Lilly. "Lilly! You're back! What's the matter?" Miley's excited voice quickly changed to one of concern when a light frown was on Lilly's face. She took a deep breath as she walked closer to Miley. "Can we talk up in your room?" Miley was scared now, she thought she already did something wrong. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked cautiously. Lilly quickly noted Miley's insecurity. "No, no! You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to tell you about my...parents." Miley smiled, all nervousness was set aside. Lilly looked down at the ground for a moment as if trying to convince herself to talk. "Can we talk in your room, please?" Miley nodded and led the way upstairs to her room.

Miley plopped down on her bed and patted the spot next to her when she noticed Lilly wasn't going to sit down. "It's ok I don't bite." Miley urged, smiling when Lilly finally sat next to her. "What's troubling you?" Miley asked as she noticed Lilly was tense and looked unsure. She gently grasped Lilly's hand and laced their fingers together. "Whatever it is, you know I'm here." Lilly smiled at the words of encouragement, just what she needed. "Ok, you know how you wanted to meet my parents but I keep saying no?" Miley nodded urging her to continue. "Well the reason for that is..." She took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing.' Lilly thought before finishing. "They abused me," Lilly took another breath deciding to just let everything out. "And I didn't want you to be near them because they might have hurt you too." Miley was shocked, she didn't know what to think at first. Lilly got up off the bed getting ready to leave. She could already sense Miley's rejection.

Miley quickly got up and grasped Lilly's wrist before wrapping her arms around Lilly's waist and hugging her. Lilly blushed as she felt Miley's body pressed against her back. She was confused as to why Miley was hugging her and not pushing her out the door. She just stood their awkwardly and accepted the embrace. "We have to call the police so we can get your parents arrested." Lilly shook her head. "It won't do any good, they left for Vegas and the police won't believe you since they don't like me very much." Miley released her hold on Lilly who thought she was going to tell her to get out. "They left for Vegas? As in vacation or for good?" Miley asked who was now standing in front of her. "For good, mom left a note saying that they were leaving to start over and said the house was mine since I had a job and that's it." Lilly answered looking down at the ground waiting for rejection of some kind. "How could they do that? How could anyone hurt their child and simply abandon them?" Miley asked through gritted teeth. Lilly stayed silent and kept her gaze down at the floor.

Miley lifted Lilly's chin with her finger and stared into Lilly's pain stricken eyes. "I'm so sorry Lilly." Miley started. 'Here it comes.' Lilly thought her eyes closing, waiting for more pain. "Open your eyes, please." Lilly listened to Miley's plea and was surprised to see such caring eyes. "We're going to fix this." Lilly shook her head. "I don't want your father involved, I've got plenty of time to think about what I'm going to do from here, but right now..." She took a deep breath. "I think it's best if we put our relationship on hold for little while till I can get things straitened out. I want to be with you, believe me I do but I want to get things in my life straitened out first before I have a relationship with you."

Miley let the tears fall and took a step back from Lilly, as if in deep thought. Her face turned from saddened to determined in a split second. "I think you need me now, let me help you get back on your feet. I know that you like to do things on your own without help but please let me help you. You've helped me so many times before, now let me help you for once. Let me be the fighter this time." Lilly smiled sadly at her. "I can't picture you as a fighter." Miley took a step closer to her and placed her hands on Lilly's cheeks forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Please, I don't want to see you fall. I want you to become a stronger person by letting someone help you. And honestly I think that you'll drop out or something." Lilly couldn't help but smile and Miley's little joke, if only she knew. "Ok, but no telling your father any of this. I don't want social services on my ass." Miley smiled through her tears of joy and nodded. "I promise I won't tell." Lilly smiled and leaned forward a little, Miley smiled and closed the distance between them.

"Miles! Lilly! Food's done!" Robbie Ray called from upstairs. Both girls pulled back slowly and smiled. "After dinner we'll talk about some plans." Lilly nodded and followed Miley downstairs for dinner.

"What did you cook dad?" Miley asked as she walked up to her dad who standing in front of the stove. "Beef stew like Grandma use to make." He said proudly. "Eat up you two!" He said handing over bowls to both Miley and Lilly. "Thanks." Lilly said happily grabbing the bowl of stew. "Where's Jackson?" Miley asked noticing her brother wasn't around. "He's usually first in line and stuffing his face already." Robbie Ray chuckled. "He had to go to work early. Dinner rush or something like that." Miley shrugged her shoulders and happily ate. "So Lilly you go back to school tomorrow don't you?" He asked while blowing on his spoon full of stew. Lilly had to think for a minute. "Um, I think so." Both Miley and Robbie Ray laughed, Lilly had to join in. "I still think it's dumb you got suspended." Robbie stated before eating a spoonful of his stew. "Principal don't like me that much." Lilly said shrugging her shoulders. "No he does not." Miley added.

After Miley and Lilly were done eating they traveled back up to Miley's room. "So, what were you planning on doing with the house and everything?" Miley asked while snuggling into Lilly's arms. Lilly leaned back on the bed and let her head rest on the pillow. "Um, honestly I was thinking about fixing it up or something and selling it then move to a cheaper place and get a higher paying job." Lilly answered. Miley smiled. "And what about school? Were you going to drop out and not go to college?" Lilly bit her lip. "Actually I was going to." Miley sat up and looked down at Lilly. "No you can't do that, you'll get no where in life." Lilly lightly sighed. "I don't have that ambition for making something of myself like you do Miley. What you have is pure ambition and determination. You go out and do things for people, you go out and study because you want to make something of yourself. I don't." Miley looked down at her hands. "Well, if you don't want to finish school for yourself why not do it to prove everyone wrong. Prove the police wrong, prove to everyone at school that 'Lilly The Bad ass' will be successful." Lilly thought for a minute. "You know I haven't even touched homework in two years." Miley smiled and laid back down into her comfortable position. "Do it for me then." She whispered. "Ok." Lilly mumbled. Miley smiled lightly kissed Lilly's cheek. "Thank you." Lilly smiled and closed her eyes. 'Every thing's starting to turn around.' She thought while kissing the top of Miley's head.

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: Yeah spell checker ain't working on the site so spelling, my bad. Anyway, Review! Review! Review! Pretty please? **


	10. Letting Go And Moving On

**Summary: ****Lilly is the bad girl of the school and Miley is the good girl of school. When they hang out with each other more they discover a few things about one another. Warning Femslash! Liley Don't like don't read. Rating may go up eventually.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the idea of this fic and any OC's that I created. **

**Warning: ****This fic contains lesbian content, coarse language, violent scenes, and some sexual references. **

**Good Girl, Bad Girl**

**Chapter 10: Letting Go And Moving On**

The cleaning effort had been hard, but the house was beginning to look a little decent. The living room no longer smelled like a bathroom at a bar. All the beer cans, cigarette butts, and trash had been picked up and taken to the curb to be hauled off, well except the beer cans there was probably $210.00 worth of cans. The carpet wasn't savable, all the carpet cleaner in the world wouldn't have been able to save it. So Lilly cut it out and hauled it off to the garbage. Along with the carpet was all the furniture.

The next thing to be done to the living room was the walls. They were cleaned to get rid of the disgusting mess that covered them and so Lilly could repaint them. All of this had been a work in progress, with Lilly actually having to go to school now it was taking a lot more time then she would have liked. It also didn't help when she had to work right after school.

Lilly sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Tonight she actually had a day off and decided not to even think about homework, she had to keep her "Bad Ass" reputation somehow seeing as how Miley banned her from fighting anyone and pretty much had her attached to her hip to keep her from getting into any form of trouble. Not doing her homework would work nicely for now.

Oh, yes at first it was very difficult, but she managed. All because of Miley she managed to get by even though she was the main reason for not being able to get into trouble. But Lilly was grateful, things were finally looking up.

Lilly grabbed the can of white paint off the floor and poured a decent amount into the paint tray. Just as she was about use the roller a loud knock on the door stopped her.

"Hey Lilly you in here?" Jeff hollered out while walking into the living room.

"Yeah, who's looking after the store?" Lilly asked while dipping the roller into the paint tray.

"The wife, so what are you doing here?" He asked while looking around noticing the lack of, well everything.

"Parents left, the house is mine and I'm going to fix it up so I can sell it." Lilly answered him never taking her eyes off the wall in front of her.

"Well I gotta say I'm not sorry, you're better off without them. Plus I know you don't want any pity looks." Jeff said truthfully before grabbing the extra roller and helping Lilly paint.

"I'm gonna need your help with something, I need more money, so can you find me some more jobs?" Lilly asked with a serious tone.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open but jobs are getting scarce. You know you can always work at the store with me." Jeff answered her with just the same tone.

Lilly sighed, "Damn, no place is hiring anywhere, not even McDonald's. You do know if I work at your store I'll be pretty tempted to eat everything in sight, right?"

Jeff let out a hearty laugh slapped her on the back as a father would do to a son.

"Yeah, that's why I'd make sure the wife stuffed your stomach so full that mere thought of food would make you sick!" Lilly laughed and added more paint to the roller.

"So how are things going with the girlfriend?" He asked while also adding more paint to his roller.

"Great, except she won't let me get into any trouble." Lilly laughed.

"Yeah that's probably a good thing." Jeff added also laughing.

"But seriously, she's better then any other girl I've dated, we may have rushed a little getting together but we feel like we've known each other forever." Lilly spoke with a gleam in her eye that Jeff noticed immediately.

"Well I'm happy for you kid. It's about time things run in your favor." Lilly nodded at him and continued painting.

They continued painting till the entire living room was painted enjoying each others company and small talk while doing so. As they finished Lilly looked at the walls and grinned.

"It's amazing what a few layers of paint can do to a place." Jeff nodded in agreement and set the roller down.

"Well I think I've done my good deed for the day. I'll catch you later." With that Jeff left before slipping a wad of cash into Lilly's pocket.

"You don't have to..." Lilly was cut off by Jeff who put his hand up silencing her.

"You've earned it, besides you'll probably need help keeping up on the bills on this place." Jeff said before squeezing her shoulder gently.

Lilly nodded, "Thanks, I'll pay you back some how."

Jeff shook his head, "I wont accept any cash from you. You fixing this place up will be rewarding enough. Now I should get going before the wife goes on a rampage." With that he left and Lilly watched as he drove off.

Lilly grabbed the rollers and headed towards the kitchen to clean the rollers. Just as she turned on the kitchen sink her cell phone rang. It was a gurgling noise since the jump into the pool soaked it but at least she heard it.

"Hello?" She asked while continuing to wash the paint off the rollers.

"Hey Lilly, you want to come over dinner? Dad's making a big dinner with steak, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and all that good stuff." Miley's excited voice came over the phone. Lilly smiled.

"Sure, I just got done painting so let me clean up first. I'll be over in about a half hour." Lilly could hear the excited squeal that came from her girlfriend.

"I'll see you when you get here! Byes!" With that Miley hung up and Lilly could smirk at her over excited girlfriend.

As soon as she was done washing the rollers she jumped into the shower and got done in record time. She quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans and a wife beater as soon as she was out and towel dried her hair before running a brush through it and throwing her hair up. After putting on her boots she grabbed her wallet and clipped the chain to her belt loop before leaving the house.

It was a beautiful night, not too hot and not too cold. Just perfect. The sun was starting to set letting various shades of orange, purple, and blue cascade the sky like a painting. The perfect evening for a romantic get together with her girlfriend.

As Lilly walked down the street where all the nicer homes were one thing caught her eye that was going on at all the houses on the street, they were all barbecuing. All the families were barbecuing. Something that might seem ordinary and uninteresting to someone who has done the event millions of times, was something completely fascinating to Lilly. The fact that a family and their friends could gather up and have a nice evening without brutal words of hatred and sentences with degrading meanings.

Yes, she knew people had barbecues, but to actually watch is something...unique. A smile on a person's face, not a frown or snarl of hatred. Just happiness. Something that Lilly had really wanted and was determined to get.

Before she knew it, Lilly was at the Stewart residence knocking on the front door. She couldn't wait to see the beautiful face of her girlfriend and to have a nice meal. It had been a long time since she had quality time with Miley and an even longer time since she had a hot meal. Most of the time she ate ramen noodles.

"Lilly!" Miley squealed as she opened the door. Lilly smirked and caught the overexcited girl as Miley threw herself at her.

"Missed me that much, huh?" Miley could only nod as she was caught in Lilly's warm embrace.

The two girls stood in the doorway not caring who saw them and just simply embraced each other, needing to feel the others skin against their own. Lilly held a content smile on her face as her head rested atop Miley's. A sudden burst of warmth and happiness exploded inside Lilly's chest and she wanted nothing more than the girl in her arms.

"We should probably get inside." Lilly whispered while backing them up into the house.

Robbie Ray smiled as he watched the scene between the two girls from the kitchen. He knew Miley was head over heels for the blond haired girl and he knew Lilly was head over heels for his daughter. With a genuine smile on his face he greeted Lilly and invited her over to the couch to watch the football game.

**A/N:****I wanted to post something to let you guys know this story is very alive and will be continued till the end. It just takes a while for me to write it lol. Thank you to all still reading this and reviewing!**


End file.
